


Embodied

by Viridian5



Category: Andromeda, Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideways, two universes intersect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embodied

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Andromeda_ 's “The Heart of the Journey, Part 1” and “The Heart of the Journey, Part 2” and for _Doctor Who_ 's “The Doctor’s Wife” and a small thing from “The Impossible Astronaut.”
> 
> All things _Gene Roddenberry’s Andromeda_ belong to Gene Roddenberry’s estate, Tribune Entertainment Company, and Fireworks. Anything _Doctor Who_ belongs to BBC Enterprises Ltd. No infringement intended.
> 
> This would take place soon after “The Doctor’s Wife” in _Doctor Who_ and sometime after _Gene Roddenberry’s Andromeda_ ’s series finale. Read-through by Rosaleendhu.

The Drago-Jackoffs had them _really_ outnumbered and continued to advance on the boulder he and Beka used for cover. “This sucks,” Harper said as he kept shooting.

“Duh,” Beka answered as she kept firing her force lance.

“Can’t you go out and tell them you’re their Matriarch? They’d just shoot you, but it would buy _me_ a few seconds.”

“Very funny. Maybe I’ll just use you as a human shield instead. Have you gotten a bead on Dylan and Rommie’s location?”

“Nope. There’s still some kind of interference. If he’s macking on some damsel in distress while we’re fighting off the entire Pride, I’m gonna be pissed.” Some guys had all the luck, and Dylan definitely qualified as one of “some guys.”

“You and me both.”

Suddenly hearing weird sounds coming from _behind_ them, Harper took a look back. “Uhm, weirdness incoming. A tall blue box seems to be materializing back there.”

“Nietzschean?”

“It’s sweet that you think I’m psychic, but how the hell would I know?” Though it looked too... whimsical to be Nietzschean.

“Sneak a few looks back now and then between firing at the Dragans, and be ready to fire at the box and whatever comes out of it.”

“I don’t have two heads or four arms either, Beka.”

She grinned. “You’re the one who calls himself ‘the miracle worker.’”

“Speaking of which....” Harper threw a grenade into the mass of attackers and smiled as it did serious damage.

“Dylan might disapprove, but do you have any more of those?”

When Harper looked back, he saw that a door on the box had opened to reveal a guy wearing a bowtie waving to them in a way that suggested they should come to the box. The guy shouted, “You could get shot, if you like, or you could come in here! We’re friendly. Trust me, I’m the Doctor!” He didn’t have arm spurs....

“Beka?” Harper asked.

“At the very least it’ll be marginally safer than out here, so sure. Besides, none of the Dragan guns seem to be doing any damage to it.”

They took turns laying down cover fire as they ran for it. Once the door closed they couldn’t even hear anything from outside. Of course, the inside of the box distracted them enough that they might not have noticed. Beka spoke for the both of them when she said, “It’s bigger on the inside. Hunh.”

The other, non-bowtie guy inside the box asked, “Will I ever get enough seniority that I don’t have to give the speech?”

“No,” the pretty red-haired girl answered.

“Wonderful. I’m Rory, this is Amy, and you’ve already met the Doctor. We’re inside the TARDIS, which _is_ bigger on the inside than the outside, and it travels through time and space.”

Beka, bless her, replied, “So have we, and we’ve seen stranger.”

“We’ve done some time travel too but decided it was too dangerous to mess with,” Harper said.

“Only if you’re _amateurs_ ,” the Doctor answered.

Harper would have snarked back if he hadn’t been so busy admiring the TARDIS’s control panel and looking for ports. “This is _beautiful_.”

The Doctor slapped his hand away. “Yes, she is, and don’t touch. It’s rude.”

“We really appreciate the rescue,” Beka said. “We got separated from the rest of our party, Dylan and Rommie.”

“Rommie’s the android avatar of our starship. I made her,” Harper had to say. “Well, her android body. She was already a starship and a lovely full-fledged artificial intelligence before I met her.”

“Doctor, did you consider an android avatar for the TARDIS, or did you decide the body had to be flesh?” Amy asked. “Or is it all too spacey-wacey?”

“The TARDIS’s matrix isn’t an artificial intelligence like what they probably have, and it’s not like that...” The Doctor seemed flustered and finally said, “It’s spacey-wacey! And we have larger concerns.”

“Can you help us?” Beka asked, obviously trying to get the conversation back to things that could help them out.

“I have Dylan and Rommie’s last coordinates, which would give us a starting point,” Harper said. “I could send them directly to your... vessel’s intelligence if she has a port I could connect into.” Besides, he really wanted to get inside her, especially since he hadn’t seen anything like her before and desperately wanted to know what made her tick. He felt a sudden tickling in his head, then the TARDIS made sounds suggesting she was doing something.

“What?” the Doctor asked. “Do you think one of them is pretty?”

Beka had her “I don’t even want to know” face on, and Harper sympathized. “He talks even more nonsense than you do,” she muttered to Harper.

“I love you too,” he muttered back.

Louder, speaking to their new friends with the weird accents, Beka said, “You got us out of a tight jam there.”

“Well, yes. The odds were wildly uneven,” the Doctor replied.

“Good choice. The Drago-Jackoffs destroyed Earth and everyone on her,” Harper said. “Is there a word for that? ‘Genocide’ doesn’t fully cover it. ‘Terracide’?”

“The Earth is _destroyed_?” Rory asked. Amy and the Doctor looked discomfited as well, which made Harper happier since his own crew hadn’t totally appreciated how horrible it was. The Doctor murmured, “This is one of the reasons why I hate traveling sideways....” which made no sense to Harper at all.

“Yeah. These guys are part of the Pride that did it, and they’re still killing and enslaving people, while we’re connected to what passes for the law in these parts.” Him being part of the law would never stop sounding weird.

“We’ll help you while we’re here,” the Doctor said. “I don’t believe in guns though.”

“I guess you guys get taken prisoner a lot then.”

The Doctor said, “No!” Rory said, “ _Yes_ ,” and Amy said, “ _All_ the time.”

“I’ll forgive that for now,” the Doctor said. “While we’re helping, just remember, Rory, Amy, that it was not your Earth.”

“It was _somebody’s_ Earth,” Amy replied.

“Amy, I’m your biggest fan,” Harper said. Besides, she was a babe.

Beka’s look at Harper asked, “Down, boy. And do we _really_ need more whimsy in our lives?” while his look back said, “They have a magic traveling box of secrets, which they’re letting us take advantage of, so let’s go with it.” _Her_ look back said, “I _know_ you want to play with this ship, so you’re not unbiased,” which he answered with his best “Please, please, please! Trust the Harper!” expression, especially since he so wanted to see if Rommie got jealous when he showed up in the TARDIS.

Beka finally shook her head and said, “Since you’re still alive and roaming around, you must be doing something right. I’m Captain Beka Valentine, and this is Seamus Harper. I’m sure this will be the start of a short but beautiful friendship.”

 

  


### End


End file.
